The Huntress
by Flying Thunderbird
Summary: What if Luffy wanted freedom and adventure more than she wanted to be a Pirate? And what if she realized at a young age the limitations of being a Pirate or a Marine and chose another option? One-shot. Fem!Luffy. Bounty Hunter Luffy


**Summary: What if Luffy wanted freedom and adventure more than she wanted to be a Pirate? And what if she realized at a young age the limitations of being a Pirate or a Marine and chose another option? One-shot. Fem!Luffy. Bounty Hunter Luffy**

 **A/N: This is a one shot because I realize that to make this idea justice I would need to rewrite almost the whole OP story. Now, I know myself enough that I know I would never finish such a story. It would simply end up on an infinite Hiatus.**

 **However, if anyone thinks this idea is cool, and wants to grab it to make their own story, be my guest! I just hope you let me know so I can read it!**

 **If anyone knows of a story based on a similar idea, please tell me about it because I would love to read it!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

* * *

The Huntress

X-X

"Hey Grampa!" Five-year-old Luffy called out, waving some papers at her grandfather. "What is this?"

"Let me see, Lu." Bending over, Garp picked up his granddaughter, sitting her on his lap in the living room of their house in Foosha.

Grabbing the papers, he turned them around, only to be greeted with the snarling faces of several wanted pirates.

"Ah, Lu, this is not something for girls your age" He said, gently. "Where did you get them?"

His cute girl wrinkled her nose. "They were pinned to the message wall by the pier. What are they? It says these ugly guys are wanted for money? Didn't they pay their taxes?"

Garp sniggered at the cute figure his little girl presented. He shook his head in exasperation. Knowing the hyperactive child, she wouldn't rest until he told her what she wants to know.

"No Lu, they're bad men. Their pirates, scum of the sea that commits crimes. The government makes these posters so people know that they are dangerous."

Luffy cocked her head to the side, her face contemplative. "What about the money?"

"It's a reward that is given in case someone captures them and brings him to the Marines. It's called a bounty." He explained.

Luffy frowned again at that sentence.

"But why wouldn't the Marines be the ones to catch them, isn't it their job?" She asked, confused.

"Ah…" Garp scratched his head, wondering how to explain. "It's hard for the Marines to be everywhere. And the Pirates hide away from us. So, we send out the bounties, and some people, we call them bounty hunters, go after the bad men and when they bring them in they get the money as reward."

Luffy's mouth pursed as she thought it over. "What if a Marine catches them? Do they get the treasure?"

Garp shook his head, now understanding Luffy's fixation with the Bounties. "It's not a treasure Lu, it's payment for a job. And if a Marine catches a wanted Pirate they don't get the bounty, since it's their job to do so. They might get a promotion though."

Luffy looked up at him, an incredulous expression on her face. "Being a Marine sounds boring, old-man. You have to follow all those stupid rules and you don't even get the treasure" And with that, she jump from his lap and ran out of the room, wanted posters firmly in her grasp.

"Oi, Luffy! Get back here! You can't say that! You will be a strong Marine one day!" He said, getting up to give chase.

"Don't wanna! I'm gonna get the treasure and adventures!"

* * *

Pirates are the freest men in the seas!" The red-haired man boasted, half empty bottle of sake in his hand.

Luffy frowned. "Really…?" Her doubtful tone sent the man into splutters. "How are you free if you have the Marines and all those bounty hunters after you?"

"The bounty is a sign of strength, kid! The highest the price on your head, the greatest you have become!"

Luffy looked doubtful. "Being a pirate sounds silly. Why don't you just go on an adventure if you want to? You don't have to be a pirate and steal from poor people to do that."

Shanks shook his head, a finger sawing in the air at the same tempo as his head.

"Only bad pirates do that kid! Real Pirates look for hidden treasure, adventure, and freedom!"

Lyffy, stuck her lip out. "That still sounds silly to me. Why don't you take me with you so I can see how it is?" Her hope quickly turned into grumbles, as the men laughed, calling her a squirt.

Deciding to ignore them, she turned away looking for more meet. Maybe that mystery chest would have some inside.

* * *

"I'm not taking you out to sea Luffy, you're too young" Shanks said, his black cape hiding his lost arm.

Steeling herself through her guilt, she scowled up at him.

"I don't want to go with you, you idiot Pirate!" She announced, pointing at him. "One day I'm gonna be the freest person in all the seas! And I won't be a Marine or a Pirate. I'll travel the seas as a Bounty Hunter and kick all the bad peoples asses, get all the treasure and find One Piece for myself! No one will tell me what to do, no one will even try to stop me! I'll be the Queen of the Seas!"

Shanks smiled at her, his eyes beaming. "Is that so? I guess you will be needing this then."

Taking of his hat, he deposited it in her head, bending down on his knees to be at her height.

"This hat is precious to me. Take care of it, and when you become the freest woman in the seas, you can give it back to me."

Biting her lip, Luffy waved at the Red Haired Pirates, before turning away and making her way back to her house.

She had a weird fruit power to train after all. It had to be awesome for when she went to find adventure!

* * *

 **So, I wondered what it would be like if Luffy was, not only a girl, but decided to become a bounty hunter instead of Pirate.**

 **Even though Bounty Hunters are not really loved by the Marines, they are still considered as law abiding citizens, so she wouldn't be hunted herself. On the other hand, with her contacts with Garp she could possibly hunt down corrupt Marines too. Imagine Morgan and Nezumi could still be taken care of since she could report them to Garp, and every major Pirate she fought could be taken to a Marine Base for the bounty. With a crew by her side she could take on the Grande Line as a Bounty Hunters crew and go around catching 'bad' Pirates and making friends with 'good' ones.**

 **This thing just wouldn't leave my head, so here it is. Maybe one day I will turn into a story, but I don't think that will happen soon.**


End file.
